


Cheers for the Start

by Jevil_Joss



Series: The Fall of the Lobotomy Corporation [2]
Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Red Dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: Several Abnormalities are broken out by the Red Dawn.





	Cheers for the Start

**Author's Note:**

> This work is set shortly after A Day at Work. Reading it is not necessary but recommended.

"The Scarecrow Searching for Wisdom is out! Could someone take care of it before anyone gets hurt?"  
Hod's voice rang over the intercom. Mei turned away from the laughing jester as it exploded behind her. Slinging her crossbow so she could carry it easily, she ran along the path towards where the Scarecrow was.  
She saw it devour the brain of an employee. She quickly unslung the Screaming Wedge and fired off a hit. The bolt rammed the Scarecrow's shoulder--it clearly hurt the beast, but it wasn't too alarmed. Cursing, she fired off another shot. As the Scarecrow charged, the loud, distinctive boom of a rocket launcher rang through the hallway. The Scarecrow tumbled over, dazed. At the other end of the hallway stood Micaela. She reloaded the Fourth Matchstick Flame, then fired again. Straw exploded into the air as the launcher hit the scarecrow. Micaela calmly chewed her match as the Scarecrow charged. Not wanting to let it reach her, Mei fired off several times in succession. The Scarecrow didn't seem too bothered, but it clearly was hurt. This time, when Micaela shot it, it exploded, bent over, and collapsed. Mei wasn't sure how, but she knew it was back in its cell.  
"Slow Poke," Mei said, walking over to her red-haired sister.  
"Pot Shot," Micaela returned. Mei grinned, a gesture of affection that wasn't returned.  
"Red Dawn is dealt with," Hod called over the intercom. "Nice work, Mei and Micaela."  
"How's Security?" Micaela asked, speaking into her intercom.  
"Um, fine," Hod replied. "Thankfully, the Burrowing Heaven didn't get out. Meanwhile, um, Dexter took out three. At the same time."  
"Holy shit," Mei said.  
"Wasn't able to stop Void Dream from getting out. He's...taking a well-deserved nap, along with Daniel and Rose."  
Something fast entered Mei's vision. She spun, swearing loudly, as something small and white rammed her shoulder.  
"Tremble and face your judgement, infidels!" the bird screeched. Thwack! Thwack! Sighing, Mei turned to face Micaela, who had already started walking out.  
"How's Command Center?" Micaela asked.  
"Fine. Close call, but the Cheer's for the Start, or Red Dawn, whichever you prefer, broke out Ppopade instead of the King of Greed. Justin whopped him. Good job, Training Team! You handled that situation really--"  
"Please, save compliments for when they're deserved," Micaela said. "Maxwell wouldn't have gotten off her lazy ass unless one of the Alephs had gotten out. Don't know where Jon was, and not even going to ask what the fuck Finn was doing. I know Dexter's in the Security team, not the Information Team."  
"Well, I just thought--"  
Micaela walked off.  
"I wish your sister was politer," Hod told Mei as the Punishing Bird assaulted her.  
"It's fine. She's actually gotten better since she was little." And I suspect that the Scorched Girl and the Funeral of the Dead Butterflies helped with that.  
"What's her problem?" Hod asked. She paused. "There's nothing wrong with compliments, is there?"  
"Don't ask me," Mei asked, returning to the main room. The Punishing Bird followed. "I handle Abnormalities, not philosophy."  
"...Philosphy?"  
"Whatever." She knew Micaela was a strong pillar. Nothing would change that. She had faith in her sister, even if her sister didn't return the faith.  
Idly, she noted that the Punishing Bird chose then to return. She didn't know anything about that one. She'd have to look it up sometime.

Maxwell tapped Dexter's shoulder. "Wakey, wakey, sleepy head." She grinned as he stretched. Opening one eye, he asked, "Void Dream?"  
"Yuuuup."  
"Damn."  
"It was a close call. You were hurt pretty bad, taking on three Red Dawn's at the same time."  
Just then, the cloud Dexter rested on poofed away into nothingness, dropping him on the ground. Sighing, he rose, sheathing the katana. Life of the Dare Devil. She would have called it that normally, but dammit, Life of the Dare Devil was a mouthful. She kissed Dexter on the cheek. "My hero."  
He raised an eyebrow as he dusted off his armor. Somehow, he was just as stoic as he normally was.  
"What?" She frowned as his normally expressive face clouded.  
"It's..nothing. Just...we survived Green Noon easy, but Red Dawn kicks our asses?"  
"It's a big facility," Maxwell told him. She leaned on his shoulder. "Mr. X is sure to miss one or another every once in a while."  
"Seventeen."  
"Excuse me?"  
"That's how many office workers died, between Scorched Girl and Scarecrow. We're lucky Void Dream didn't kill anyone."  
"They're only office workers, Dexter."  
"I'm the only one who cares anymore. Micaela thinks it's survival of the fittest, Justin's solely focused on Destiny, and Yuri just doesn't give a fuck."  
"Yumi cares."  
"And anyone else?"  
"Mei does. She doesn't show it, but she does. Daniel cares. I caught Destiny crying one time, cause her recklessness got someone killed. And Evangeline--"  
"Evangeline's worse than Angela," Dexter snapped.  
Maxwell flinched.  
"Sorry. I suppose you're right. Some care, but many--"  
"A few."  
\--a few," Dexter conceded, "don't. Evangeline struts around, not doing anything, cause she, quote, 'might have to work on something important'."  
"You know she got hurt."  
"Beauty and the Beast isn't aggressive. Well Cheers wouldn't have hurt her that bad. There isn't a single thing there that would have hurt her that badly."  
Maxwell sighed. "We've gotten half the energy for today. Let's just finish up so afterward--" She kissed him.  
He raised an eyebrow. She batted hers. "Oy. You make a hell of an argument."  
She liked Dexter. But not when he got angry. She seriously hoped he survived. If he survived another week, they'd both get a vacation package. They could go somewhere, doing something nice.  
"Didn't that stupid bird just go back up?" Netzach complained over the intercom. "Ah. Whatever. Who cares."  
"I hate that bird," Dexter told Maxwell. She kissed him. "Everyone does, honey."


End file.
